Hybrid
Hybrids are a combination between two species. In charmed, there a many hybrids shown. Hybrids that appear on Charmed have been mixed with Whitelighters, Cupids, Mortals, Warlocks, Demons, Elders, Dragons and Witches. Whitelighter Hybrids Whitelighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a whitelighter, which was originally a forbidden relationship. The first of this breed was Simon Marks. Paige Mathews the secret daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder was the first breed in the series. To keep the Elders in the dark about Paige's birth, which was considered "unthinkable", the couple gave her up to a church, where a nun named Sister Agnes gave her to Mark and Helen Matthews to be raised. The second was Wyatt Halliwell, who was born from the union of Piper Halliwell and her whitelighter Leonardo Wyatt. He was ultimately the most powerful being in existence, which was why the Elders were mostly against Piper and Leo's marriage. In the parallel universe shown in "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World", a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches. Powers Whitelighter-Witch hybrids ususally have powers that are a mixture of wiccan and whitelighter powers. Once they embrace their whitelighter side, they usually exibit all the powers of a full whitelighter. *Telekinetic Orbing (hybrid form of telekinesis and orbing) *Orbing *Glamouring *Sensing *Hovering *Healing *Cloaking *Omnigualism *Photokinesis *Telepathic and Empathic connection with charges *Thermokinesis *Combustive Orbing (Combined power of molecular combustion and orbing) Examples *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Matthew Halliwell *Marks line of witches Cupid hybrids A half-cupid is a cross-breed between a cupid and a witch. Phoebe and a cupid named Coop were set up by The Elders in hopes of Phoebe falling in love with a cupid. The two married and had three daughters. It is unknown whether there are any other cupid-witch hybrids in existence. Powers The only hybrid powers that has been shown are Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, which are all possessed by Phoebe's daughter, P.J. Halliwell. A cupid ring is not needed for these power. Possible Cupid powers Prudence and her sisters could develope are: *Beaming *Remote Beaming *Empathy *Sensing *Telepathic Suggestion *Temporal Stasis *Time travel *Telekinesis *Self Healing *Immortality *Holograms *Mind Transference Examples *Prudence Johnna Halliwell *Phoebe's second daughter *Phoebe's youngest daughter Demon Hybrids There are Demon hybrids who are half mortal and half demon. Demon Hybrids possess souls and are capable of experiencing emotions like love, unlike pure demons. This can sway them to the side of good, as proven by Cole through his love for Phoebe. Some demons intentionally create hybrids by mating with mortals. Manticores are known to do this in order for their kind to blend in the mortal world. A half-demon known as Sirk once tried to become fully demon by killing all his mortal relatives. Examples Charmed716_260.jpg|Cole Turner Charmed609_076.jpg|Manticore baby Charmed705_017.jpg|Sirk 185px-Charmed421_019.jpg|Unborn Source *Cole Turner (demon/mortal hybrid) *Manticore Baby (Half-Manticore) *Sirk (demon/mortal hybrid) *Unborn Source (possible demon/witch hybrid) Other Hybrids There are many different hybrids due to the interbreeding of several magical species over the centuries. Warlock Hybrids *Brendan Rowe (former Warlock-mortal hybrid) *Dragon Warlocks (the spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress) Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Charmed terms